Teziir
| start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 10,944 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Teziir ( }}) was the largest free city on the coast of the Dragonmere. Teziir was an independent trade city, which attempted to displace Westgate as the principal trade city for goods traveling from the Sword Coast to the Inner Sea. The city was still considered a frontier town by most people. Its growth had been haphazard. Very few roads ran straight for any considerable distance. There was also a considerable population that lived outside the town in shacks and tents. They provided many services, both legal and illegal, to the inhabitants of the city proper. The Astorians thieves' guild, which had been infiltrated by Night Masks of Westgate, plagued the city for some time. Government Teziir was mainly a trade city, run like a business by a council of merchants. This council's membership consisted of many of the same men and women who founded the city and they ran the city like it was their own personal property. These merchants hired a variety of people to administer, guard, and otherwise service the city; they treated them like employees, dismissing them if they didn't produce results. Teziir had an active militia which was aided by a mage named Azala. Despite this, the city had never been involved in an actual war, though it did suffer from brutal pirate raids. Society }} Population Teziir had a normal population of around 40,000, which swelled to over 50,000 in the summer period. There was also a population of prospectors and miners who plied their trades in the mountains outside the city. Their success was minimal, at best. Religion Several churches established temples in Teziir, including: Azuth, Chauntea, Helm (whose faithful had the largest temple in the city), Torm, Tymora, and Tyr. There was no "official" religion of the city, though most of the ruling council worshipped Helm. They regularly built temples and shrines to benevolent deities, believing that divine offerings and traveling pilgrims were beneficial to business. History Throughout its history, Teziir had been repeatedly assaulted, set aflame and sacked by raiders and pirates. By the late 15 century DR, Teziir had become a protectorate of Cormyr. Temples *Abbai Abbathor: A temple dedicated to the dwarven deity of greed, Abbathor. Inhabitants * Aglasz Jhavildar: The Sage of Teziir. Appendix References Category:Small cities Category:Locations on the Dragonmere Category:Locations on the Dragon Coast Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Trader's Road Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations